Gory Details
by SabreKai
Summary: A follow on to "Todd gets a Job". The story told from Todd's viewpoint, as he is recruited by Mr. Smith, and put to work at a job most suited for his talents.
1. Chapter 1

Gory details

A follow on to Todd gets a Job.

Rated T.

I don't own Stargate or any of its characters. But, I do get to play in their Universe.

Chapter 1

The cell was in the deepest bowels of Atlantis. The walls of the cage were heavy slats made some ultra strong super conductive material. For all the prisoner knew, it was the same stuff that the Star Gates were made of. Not that he wasted much time thinking on this. The hunger was too great to do much other than contemplate his impending death. It was still a long time off but, the agony would only increase. The food that the Lantians were feeding him wasn't fit for an Iratus bug, let alone a Wraith. Well... perhaps an Iratus bug would find it nourishing, they were much farther back in his particular evolution line up. However, for him, it barely took the edge off his hunger and he was slowly slipping into the abyss. All things considered, it was a sad ending to a life that had spanned more than 10,000 years. He turned towards the entrance as he heard the footsteps. Sheppard was probably here to goad him some more. This is what he got as his reward for aiding them in defeating the super hive bent on conquering earth.

. John Sheppard strode into the brig and up to the cage.

"Good morning Todd, how are you today? Enjoying your stay? How's the food?" He smirked at the Wraith.

"John Sheppard… I expected better from you. I did after all give you the intelligence to prevent the destruction of your home world. I can understand your reluctance to have me wandering the halls of Atlantis but to be fed the "food" you provide is worse than death." Todd replied.

"Well, you know we aren't about to feed you people. Not ever our worst death penalty is comparable to having the life sucked out of you. I'm sorry ape doesn't tickle your taste buds but that is what is on the menu. But all that aside, there is a visitor who would like to speak with you in private." John commented.

Stepping back from the cage, Sheppard touched his earwig and said "Send in Mr. Smith."

The door opened with its usual hiss and a nondescript individual walked in, dressed in a plain off the rack suit. He turned to Sheppard and waved him and the guards out of the room. He waited until the doors were sealed before speaking.

"Hello Todd... My name is Mr. Smith. I have a proposition for you." He said.

Todd didn't say anything. He just waited for "Mr. Smith" to make his pitch.

Mr. Smith pulled up the chair that the Colonel had placed there for him and sat down.

"I expect you must be extremely hungry by now. The reports I've read suggest that what we can feed you is only delaying your end. Your time is running out."

Todd sat in silence, and waited for him to continue.

"I believe my associates and I have a solution to your problem. One that will see your health restored and at the same time aid our nation and our world in ridding itself of various current… shall we say "annoyances". We think that your unique abilities could be used to clean up a lot of messes, while giving you the sustenance you need to live. Do you wish to hear more, Todd? "

Todd studied the rather plain human before him. His face gave no clue as to what he was thinking, but inside he was mulling over the possibilities. After a moment he spoke.

"Continue, Mr. Smith, I'm listening."

Mr. Smith paused before talking, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it with an old zippo lighter. On its scratched and scarred surface could be seen a faded crest. If one were to study it closely, the words "De Opresso Liber" could just be made out.

"Ok Todd, here's the deal. We want you to work for us, as a freelance assassin. We will take you out of this cage from time to time and send you into hotspots around the world. You will be briefed with the best intelligence we have, and your mission will be to take out certain individuals who are generally a nuisance to the United States, or our allies. While doing this, you will be able to feed on those you are sent to kill, and your living conditions will greatly improve."

Todd said nothing. He considered what had just been said. After some moment he spoke for the second time.

"You have my attention. Tell me more."

"For obvious reasons you will remain here on Atlantis, while not on a mission. But we will improve the furnishings and other things to make your life more bearable. We will give you access to our world wide web, so you can see what Earth and it's people are like. And we will give you more than enough missions so that you will never feel hunger again. We will beam you out of this cell onto one of our orbiting ships, and drop you on site the same way. We will be able to monitor your actions with our sensors, and retrieve you when the mission is completed, or if you are in danger of being trapped.

Todd asked a question. "Are your sensors advanced enough to distinguish my lifeform from any other I may be surrounded by?"

Mr. Smith looked at the alien and grinned. "We can see and differentiate between you, other people and even determine sex and relative age. We will also be implanting a subdermal beacon to aid in beaming you back up to the ship. This is the same device all of our Stargate teams have implanted and they work very well. About the only thing that would stop them from working is if you got shot in that exact spot or were subjected to a fairly intense EM field."

Todd sat back and contemplated the man in front of him. This was obviously someone from an Intelligence agency, some sort of Black ops group as Sheppard would say, and seemed to be quite sure of himself.

"When must I give you an answer?"

Smith's expression changed from easy going to hard in an instant.

"I guess that depends on how long you think you can keep on living while eating ala monkey. Your strength is failing, you've lost a lot of weight and you look like crap. Not that you looked any great shakes when they locked you up in this cage. It's up to you how long you have. I can wait." With that he stood up and walked to the door. He knocked and the marine guard opened it to let him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gory details

A follow on to Todd gets a Job.

Rated T.

I don't own Stargate or any of its characters. But, I do get to play in their Universe.

Chapter 2

Mr. Smith left, and Todd leaned back against the slabs that made up his cage. His hunger gnawed at him, a feeling of burning up as the energy within him ebbed. He didn't have much time. Perhaps as much as a month before he would cease to exist. But the time factor was much more critical than that. He had only a few days to decide before he became too weak to be able to do much of anything. His condition was now worse than that which he'd been in when Sheppard was imprisoned with him by that Genii bastard Kolya.

He sat thinking, wondering if this might be used as a way to escape. No, there wasn't any point. He was alone on a world with more than 7 billion people. While he could feast until he burst, it wouldn't be long before someone came to put him down. Probably the SG teams, with their life signs detectors. With a beacon implanted, he'd be easy to find.

After an hour or so of back and forth inner debate, he decided that it was this option or death. He motioned the guard forward.

"Tell John Sheppard that I will do as Mr. Smith asked."

The guard nodded, and spoke into his earwig.

Todd leaned back again, expecting Sheppard to arrive and gloat. However minutes turned to hours and Sheppard did not appear. Just as he was getting ready to speak to the guard again, he saw the room around him flash to white light, and he found himself now looking at a metal room, with several armed men pointing weapons at him. He did not move. Mr. Smith stepped forward.

"Hello Todd, welcome to the Apollo. Please hold your hands in front of you. We can't have you walking about able to drain someone of their life force yet."

Todd did as requested and one of the guards stepped up and placed a waist band on him. From this short chains ran to a gauntlet that encased his feeding hand. The other side was simply a manacle. To be honest, he hadn't expected less.

"Ok, Todd, let's get over to surgery. Time to implant the beacon. Just so you know, we will be putting you under anesthetics for a short time while we do that and also implant a security device." Mr. Smith said over his shoulder as he walked down a corridor ahead of the group that surrounded the Wraith.

"What security device are you speaking of?" Todd asked.

"Very simply put, we will be implanting a small charge along your spine, up by your shoulder blades. The procedure is similar to what your kind do with runners, but ours is designed to blow a chunk out of your spine. A second device is implanted into your skull and will turn your brains to mush if you misbehave." Smith replied.

"I see." What else could he say to that? It wasn't like he had any choice.

They arrived at the ship's surgery and entered. Inside, two surgeons and a nurse stood by a table with straps. The guards took up stations are various points around the room, making sure not to have the medical people in the line of fire. One of them removed the restraints and backed away.

One of the doctors told him to remove his coat and shirt, then lie face down on the table. Todd shrugged, and complied. For now he was resigned to anything they chose to do to him. It wasn't like he had any choice. Living was his primary concern now. Once on the table the restraints were pulled tight and they put a mask over his face. Very shortly thereafter he was asleep.

He awoke some time later, laying on his stomach. His body felt weaker and he could tell that the incisions were not healing as fast as they would if he'd been at full strength. He lay there conserving his energy, and waited. Half an hour later, Mr. Smith appeared.

"Everything went as planned. Your beacon is transmitting as it should and the security package is in place. That being the case there will not be any need for the hand restraints." He said as he held up a small remote. "There are several people who have this remote. At the first sign of trouble they will press the execute button and your life will be over. Keep that in mind."

Todd nodded his head, saying nothing.

Mr. Smith continued. "Now, in a few minutes we will be transported down to our facility and your training and briefings will begin. Given that you will be going into hostile territory, you may well have access to foreign weapons during your mission, so we will be training you on that and on explosives. Sabotage is also going to be a part of your missions so you will get training on the various types we use and what our main opponents use."

Todd asked him "When will I be sent on my first assignment? My strength is rapidly failing. I need to feed."

Mr. Smith thought for a moment before replying. "Can you handle two men in your present condition?"

"Yes, if I kill one and feed on the other."

"Ok, Todd, let's get you some dinner. Follow me." With that, he turned and left the room, heading for the briefing room. Once there, he put up a satellite photo on the large screen. It appeared to be a two man observation post, set back just inside a stand of trees. It was an infrared scan, and showed two men quite clearly, one sitting back against the wall of the dugout, while the other scanned the front with binoculars.

He turned to Todd who was studying the image.

"We can do this two ways. One, we can put you down a short distance away from the OP and you can walk in, or two, we can put you right in the dugout, behind the observer and off to one side of the other fella. If you take out the guy who is sitting quickly you could then nail the other before he could get to the rifle you see leaning against the back wall. Which do you prefer?"

Todd thought about it for a moment, considering his depleted strength and slower response times. Then he looked up at Mr. Smith.

"Put me into the dugout. I can cripple the observer immediately and deal with the seated man in a moment. Once he is dead I can finish off the other man as well."

"Very well. Once you are finished we will transport you back aboard and pull the bodies out as well. We can dispose of them later. This way there will be no clues left as to what happened."

"Very well, I am ready."

"One more thing. You will need this so you can communicate with us. It's the same as our SG teams use. Put it in your ear, and touch the side when you want to transmit." Mr. Smith told him as he passed over the small radio unit.

Todd inserted the earwig and pressed the side. "Can you hear me?"

Mr Smith gave him a thumbs up. He recognized it from watching John Sheppard. He heard the technician at the console in the transporter compartment acknowledged verbally on the radio link.

"I am ready." He nodded to Mr. Smith. Smith passed the word over the link. "Execute One, into the dugout."

The briefing room faded out in a flash of light, and he reappeared in a dark musty room, dimly lit. He had landed with the observer to his left, back towards him and the relaxing man in front and to his right. Instantly the Wraith thrust out his left hand sideways, the heel of his hand striking the observer just under the skull, moving in an upward motion. The binoculars flew out the open port and the observers' face bounced off of the wooden lintel of the observation slit and he sagged to the ground. As he did this, the man seated against the wall staggered to his feet, total disbelief on his face. The expression didn't last long as Todd's left hand came around and ripped the battledress from his chest. In a flash the right hand, his feeding hand, clamped down on the man's chest.

Todd literally ripped the man's life force from him, and he went from a healthy fit young man to a shriveled mummy that looked to be a hundred years old in less than 60 seconds. No finesse here, he was starving and the life energy flowed into him, easing the burning within. He felt himself drawing away from the abyss. He would continue to live.

He released the corpse and turned to the other man, slumped to the floor, blood running down his face from his crushed nose. Tearing the battledress away from this one's chest, he punched his feeding hand down and this time took a bit more time to drain the body of its life force. This one lasted a lot longer, regaining consciousness and screaming in agony. Finally the withered mummy stopped all motion and noise, gone.

Todd sat back on his heels. He looked around the dugout, noticing the magazines and newspapers. There were cans of food in a niche dug out of the back wall and he could faintly smell the latrine dug into the ground some distance away. He sat for a few minutes, letting the energy work its magic as his body responded and regained strength. The incisions on his back would be gone in minutes, and he felt much more like himself. Reaching up to the earwig, he pressed it, and spoke.

"I am done."

He watched the two cooling corpses disappear in a flash, and then he was gone as well.

The briefing room on the Apollo came into focus. His handler studied him for a few moments.

"You look much better now. Shall we transport to our facility now?"

Mr. Smith then signaled the technician and they both disappeared in the characteristic flash of light that Asgard tech produced.


End file.
